ummm
by grungekitty
Summary: god i suck at titles! I wrote this one with a prompt, yay...whatever, enjoy it or don't - -


***after note: I'm just in an uploading mood tonight, so I'm uploading a lot of things that have been sitting on my computer for a while***

**so I read "Writing with Prompts" by Tauria**

**and she said something about a website**

**and ideas were dry**

**so I just googled "writing prompt"**

**and after random clicking**

**I found a "start you're story with this line" one**

**and it jumped!**

**enjoy ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Her laugh broke the silence

"...you're...you're kidding!...very funny SPRX!" Nova said in between laughs

SPRX gulped down his tears

"yeah...um...sure" SPRX said, barely keeping it together

Nova let out one more entertained sigh as she caught her breath

"good one" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye

then she walked away

"SPRX loving me!" she laughed as she left the room

SPRX waiting until her chuckles disappeared down the hall before he fell to his knees and started to cry

and cry he did

...

Chiro was coming into the main room with a cupcake to play video games when he saw SPRX

was he crying?

"hey SPRX! are you ok?" Chiro asked

SPRX jumped, being surprised by the new occupant in the room

"yeah *sniffle* fine kid" SPRX said as he tried to force his breathing to be normal

but he couldn't stop his gasps for air

"what's wrong?" Chiro asked

"nothing...*gasp*...I just *gasp* just... NOOOOOVAAAAA!" SPRX cried as he gave up hiding it

Chiro patted SPRX on the back

"is she mad?" Chiro asked

SPRX just shook his head

"whatever she said I'm sure she didn't mean it!" Chiro tried

SPRX shook his head again

"then what?" Chiro asked

"I *gasp* I told her *gasp* that I *gasp* that I loved her *gasp*...and she *gasp* laughed!" SPRX cried into Chiro's shoulder

"wait, YOU _WHAT_?!" Chiro asked

"I *gasp* love her! and *gasp* she thought I was joking!" SPRX said, barely audible through his crying

"YOU WHAT?!" Chiro asked again "how long have you...why...WHAT?!"

SPRX just kept crying

Chiro was genuinely surprised out of his mind!

...

Nova said on her bed, still giggling at SPRX's joke

but she slowly stopped and sighed

"why did I do that?" she asked herself "I mean what if he wasn't joking? why did I just think it was a joke? he's always been flirting with me! why didn't I believe him?"

Nova really didn't know why she thought it was funny

but the more she thought about it, the less amusing it got

and the more unsettling it got

she really didn't think it was that funny

in fact, it kind of freaked her out!

maybe she laughed because she was so uncomfortable with the idea

love always freaked her out!

giving someone else that much control over her was just something she couldn't do!

but maybe she could...

...

Chiro had finally gotten SPRX to, well...

SHUT THE HECK UP!

when Nova came in

"great!" Chiro thought

"SPRX?" Nova said as she walked in

"yeah?" SPRX said, masking his pain rather well

"was it really a joke?" she asked, very serious

SPRX wasn't really sure what to say, she he hung his head

"no" SPRX muttered

Nova smiled a smile that she herself didn't understand

then she lifted SPRX's head back up

and the two stared into each other's eyes

"good" she finally said "then I can do this"

then Nova and SPRX were kissing

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Chiro yelled for dear life!

"something that was long over due!" Gibson said as he came in the room

"yeah! I was wondering when you two were finally gonna kiss!" Otto beamed as he came in after Gibson

then Antauri came in with a stunned face

"but...but...I..." he stuttered

"it's ok Antauri! you can't see _everything _coming!" Gibson smiled "now Otto, I believe I had ten bucks on 'Nova kissing SPRX first'"

"but I had five on 'SPRX confessing first'!" Otto whined

and the two bicker while Antauri and Chiro shared their confusion and shame in not seeing it

and SPRX and Nova just drowned them all out!

* * *

**that...was a very weird ending**

**oh well**

**it was kind of fun to write ^v^**

**and I thought it was funny that Antauri **_**didn't **_**see something coming!**

**and that Otto did! XD**

**anyway**

**this was just something weird to fill time!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
